<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фейсбук раскрывает тайны by kali_fornia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549133">Фейсбук раскрывает тайны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali_fornia/pseuds/kali_fornia'>kali_fornia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali_fornia/pseuds/kali_fornia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Да, у меня есть семья, я не прямиком из ада явился, — говорит Элайас, сдавливая пальцами переносицу. — И да, моя мать заставляет нас всех носить одинаковые свитера. Итак, если вы закончили... </p><p>— Нет, — прерывает Мелани. — Почему все мужчины в твоей семье лысые? </p><p>Когда Элайас ничего не отвечает в течение всего напряжённого момента, Мелани понимает, что они застали его врасплох. Он делает глубокий вдох: </p><p>— Стиль.</p><p>— Ты что, облысеешь? — спрашивает Мартин.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фейсбук раскрывает тайны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173447">facebook secrets</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprophets/pseuds/gayprophets">gayprophets</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Этот же фик, но на моём аккаунте в Фикбуке: <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9847978/">https://ficbook.net/readfic/9847978</a></p><p>Разрешение на публикацию имеется.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Элайаса немало дел в последнее время — хватает, чтобы не особо за ними приглядывать; вот только Базира, Тим, Мартин и Мелани в любом случае привлекут к себе внимание, подойдя к его офису, и поэтому Мелани строго наказывает им не проронить ни <em>слова,</em> пока она всё должным образом не организует. Мартин уже прикусывает щеку, чтобы сдержать себя от смеха, а Тим скалится, как крокодил. Впрочем, в конце концов она решает, что тишина не так и важна, если он уже в курсе их замысла. Они останавливаются у его офиса.</p><p>— Входите, — говорит Элайас ещё до того, как Мартин успеет дотронуться кулаком до двери. Мелани закатывает глаза и затем твёрдо игнорирует часть её мозга, что начинает визжать: <em>«УДАРЬ ЕГО, УБЕЙ, ВЫБЕЙ ЕМУ ЗУБЫ»,</em> как только Мартин открывает дверь, а её взгляд останавливается на мерзком лице Элайаса. Мартин и Базира занимают стулья, а Тим решает устроиться позади Мартина, так что она прыжком усаживается на край стола, ловко размещая свой зад на нескольких папках, отправляя ручку в полёт и едва не проливая его кофе. Элайас обращает на неё до безумия смягчённый вариант гневного взора, который она возвращает с охотой и куда большей свирепостью.</p><p>— Чем я могу вам служить? — наконец-то спрашивает Элайас.</p><p>— Тебе разве не <em>видно</em> этого? — отвечает Тим с желчью, размещаясь подбородком у Мартина на голове.</p><p>Элайас выдыхает — назвать это вздохом у неё язык не повернётся, Элайас ведь выше каких-то там <em>вздохов.</em> </p><p>— У меня есть прочие, более <em>значимые</em> дела, с которыми необходимо разобраться, — говорит он, показательно вытягивая из-под Мелани папку. В ответ на это она поднимает бровь и усаживается сильнее. — Уж извините, если я не способен беспрерывно за вами следить.</p><p>Тим открывает рот, чтобы как-то огрызнуться, но Базира машет рукой.</p><p>— Я нашла в интернете статью, — говорит она, умеряя остальных. — О том, что начальники должны контактировать с работниками в социальных сетях, чтобы «укрепить товарищеский дух на рабочем месте…»</p><p>— Полный <em>бред,</em> — вставляет Мелани, кривя лицо.</p><p>— Определённо, — соглашается Базира. — Работа не должна становиться твоей жизнью, а начальники не должны быть способны уволить тебя за нечто вроде жалоб о работе…</p><p>— Но нам об этом волноваться незачем, — бормочет Мартин. Его лицо розовое, а взгляд никак не отрывается от колен Мелани.</p><p>— О, <em>вообще</em> незачем, — говорит Тим. — Я могу твитить «Элайас Бушард — сучара и придурок» хоть каждый день, на протяжении всей жизни — что, конечно, вряд ли долго с учётом… — он жестом указывает в неопределённое направление. — И мне ничего за это не будет! Поэтому именно этим я и занимался.</p><p>— Элайас Сучард, — предлагает Мелани. Элайас проводит рукой по лицу.</p><p>— О, неплохо! — восклицает Тим, вытаскивая телефон и принимаясь печатать.</p><p>— Словом, — говорит Базира, — мы нашли твой фейсбук. И у нас есть пара… вопросов.</p><p>— Всего один, вообще-то, — говорит Мелани и пихает свой телефон прямо ему под нос, так близко, что ему приходится скосить глаза и отстраниться, чтобы разглядеть объект. Это фото Элайаса и, наверное, всех членов его расширенной семьи во время Рождества: они все стоят перед большим деревом, одетые в ужасно уродливые одинаковые зелёно-красные свитера, колючесть которых настолько очевидна, что шерсть ощущается на коже при одном её виде. Элайас зажат прямо между ними, и единственный не улыбается. Ко всему прочему, он держит <em>жутко</em> толстого малыша с праздничным бантом на голове. На него надеты войлочные оленьи рога, дополняемые золотыми колокольчиками. Базира так смеялась, когда впервые увидела фото, что плакала.</p><p>— Да, у меня есть семья, я не прямиком из ада явился, — говорит Элайас, сдавливая пальцами переносицу. — И да, моя мать заставляет нас всех носить одинаковые свитера. Итак, если вы закончили… </p><p>— Нет, — прерывает Мелани. — Почему все мужчины в твоей семье <em>лысые?</em></p><p>Когда Элайас ничего не отвечает в течение всего напряжённого момента, Мелани <em>понимает,</em> что они застали его врасплох. Он делает глубокий вдох: </p><p>— Стиль.</p><p>— Ты что, облысеешь? — спрашивает Мартин.</p><p>— Да, как там дела у твоих фолликулов? — спрашивает Тим с радостью. Он выпрямляется и кладёт руки Мартину на плечи — Мелани не видела его таким подвижным уже <em>месяцами.</em> Она <em>знала,</em> что это было хорошей идеей. — Какой у твоей расчёски вид?</p><p>Глаз Элайаса начинает подёргиваться, и он пытается остановить это, положив на него два пальца. </p><p>— Я <em>не</em> лысею.</p><p>— Такое скажет только кто-то лысеющий, — говорит Тим, его ухмылка обратилась в прямо-таки демонический оскал.</p><p>— Этот парень точно немногим старше тебя, — произносит Мелани, возвращаясь к телефону и листая до тех пор, пока не находит сделанное несколько лет назад фото с Элайасом и кем-то ещё — каким-нибудь дядей, наверное. Вспышка отражается от его сияющей лысины, и Элайас, опять-таки, не улыбается. — Вскоре это начнётся, знаешь ли. Я бы на твоём месте поговорила с доктором насчёт таблеток.</p><p>— Я <em>не</em> облысею, — рявкает Элайас, потирая виски.</p><p>— Твои фейсбуковские фото говорят мне об обратном! — распевает Мелани, продолжая рассматривать фото. Его родственники так <em>удобно</em> запостили их всех на его стене. Она показывает старое фото его отца, в сорок с лишним лет, совершенно лысого.</p><p>— Мелани… — начинает Элайас. </p><p>— Тебе <em>так</em> не пойдёт лысина, — говорит ему Тим.</p><p>— Тим, — снова пытается Элайас с ноткой предупреждения в голосе.</p><p>— Как у Лекса Лютора! Ты уже носишь парик? Ты должен. — Мелани вытаскивает ручку из стакана на его столе и тычет ей в его волосы; он отбрасывает её руку, но недостаточно быстро. — О мой бог, — произносит она. — У твоих поседевших волос?.. — Она пихает ручку в седые пряди на его висках, портя идеальную укладку. — О мой <em>бог,</em> ребята, <em>он красит волосы в седой.</em></p><p>— <em>Что?</em> — хрипит Базира, будто пытаясь подавить смех со страшной силой.</p><p>— У его седых волос тёмные корни! <em>Зачем</em> такое <em>делать?</em> — давится от смеха Мелани. Элайас выглядит так, словно всерьёз подумывает выпрыгнуть из окна, лишь бы убраться от них. — Ты думаешь, что так выглядишь <em>солиднее? </em>— спрашивает она, окидывая взглядом комнату. Мартин покраснел, как помидор, и всем телом вжался в стул, тихо поскуливая и прикусывая обе губы в надежде сдержать смех. Базира потирает лоб, тем пряча своё лицо, её плечи трясутся. Тим выглядит так, словно переместился во вселенную, где его наконец-то окружает всё самое хорошее.</p><p>— В свете, — говорит Мелани, подавляя истерику, — открытий, сделанных на твоём фейсбуке, мы принесли тебе пару подарков. — Она достаёт из своей сумки маленький парик и бросает ему на стол.</p><p>Элайас смотрит на него как на дохлую крысу.</p><p>— И вот это, — продолжает она, вытягивая бумажку. — Это список лекарств на случай мужского облысения. Скажи о нём своему доктору и <em>прекрати красить волосы в седой,</em> чёртов ты <em>сумасшедший.</em></p><p>Мартин так смеётся, будто испытывает приступ <em>истерии.</em> Базира поднесла колени к груди и зарылась в них лицом, а Тим лежит на полу. У Мелани дрожат руки.</p><p>— Я, — начинает Элайас, словно выбирая слова с предельной осторожностью, — весьма занят. — Он встаёт и снимает пиджак с его стула. — Я ухожу.</p><p>— Это <em>твой</em> офис, — сообщает ему Мелани.</p><p>— Мне нужно взять кофе.</p><p>Мелани поднимает всё ещё тёплую, в целом полную чашку кофе и покачивает ей перед ним.</p><p>— Они напортачили с моим заказом, — говорит Элайас, выхватывая у неё чашку.</p><p>— <em>Чёрного кофе?</em> — приглушённо выдыхает Базира.</p><p>— Совсем незачем стесняться облысения, Элайас! — говорит Тим, смеясь. — Такое у многих мужчин бывает! — продолжает он, когда Элайас его перешагивает и вылетает из двери.</p><p>— Он красит волосы в седой, — в исступлении произносит Мелани, а затем так сильно смеётся, что падает со стола.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>